Precious Possession
by Sanyu Uchiha
Summary: “Possessions, things, objects one owns to care for, love, and cherish right? No, not in most cases in ways possessions mean servants, slaves, property. Here I am to tell you a small tale that leads to abuse, deceit, depression, hope, fear, and lust.” AU
1. Prologue

Irealize it's been a really long time since I updated, mostly because I lost faith in this. But I got a new computer recently and I was going through my hard drivend I fund the originals to this story and....well, it just seemed really awfully written, so I rewrote it my chapters so far are longer I added more to the prologue and I still have the same direction as before, just more detail and more on Sasuke's thoughts....because he really isn't that bad! He's just cranky and wants his Sakura. I'm also adding in the newest chracters and details from the actual manga, without getting off my story, Madara will be mention and he will be a huge bad guy, so will Fugakuand Orochimaru and maybe even some of the Akatsuki members.

Well, enjoy continue giving feedback, tell me what you think, if there's something you don't like about it tell me. If you're a flamer and nick-pick at me for the content such as the lemons or the violence, sexual innedos or even the hint of incest or homosexuality, this is a Sasu/Saku fic, occness or even Mary-Sueness, I will tell you to stick it somewhere. I want true criticism not your beliefs!

If something desperatly bothers you, like you think maybe Sasuke is _to_ nice, I'll try and fix it, this is still supposed to very creepy and dark, I just want some more insight on Sasuke's part, so the audience doesn't completely hate him and tell me Sakura should end up Itachi instead. Plus. I also took out the Iruka answering question thing, I kinda want to suprise you guys a little more, but still ask your questions they will be answered through the story instead of an extra five chracters. The prologue is still kinda short, but I don't want to give to much away real fast!

Well, I'm done so enjoy.

* * *

"_**Bold Italics"- **_Narrator talks to public (Sakura's diary entries)

_Italics- _Poem, Tale, Flashback

**Bold- **Inner Sakura

'**Bold'**- Demonic Sasuke

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M for Abuse, Neglect, Language, Sexual Content, Rape, and Violence

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Slight Itachi/Sakura

Summary: _**"Possessions, things, objects one owns to care for, love, and cherish right? No, not in most cases in ways possessions mean servants, slaves, property. Here I am to tell you a small tale that leads to abuse, deceit, depression, hope, fear, and lust." - Haruno Sakura, 16th July, 1407**_

* * *

Prologue

_Thunder clashes against the dark sky. Rain falls heavily downward; animals hidden from the horrible storm. No movement in the trees, flowers, bushes, anything as all waits for the storm to die down. Then, almost as loud as the thunder it's self, a scream is heard. A young woman is pleading, begging for her life. A life so young and hopeless filled with misery, sorrow and tears. She cries for herself, only for herself. Trading in a most precious gift for her life to be spared, so only she can live longer. The gift she is so much willing to give up is a child, an infant, a newborn, only about a month or so old._

_The woman continues to plead, begging, crying, and hoping the vampire would be kind. Alas, he asks for the child's name. The woman, thinking the man is going to spare her life, gives him a name. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura" the woman answered "t…th...than…k…y-" She was cut short as the vampire flex his claws. _

"_Who said I was still going to let you live?" Her eyes widened and she gasped. She began to plead again. He slashed his claws against her flesh. Blood spilled from the woman, running down her face and his hand. He watched the blood drip down on the ground as the woman fell backwards. Dead, she hit the ground her cold, lifeless eyes stared along the village streets._

_The vampire looked at the small bundle in his arms. His cold, sharp, onyx eyes stared at the baby. The baby cooed looking at the young vampire, her emerald eyes staring at him in amazement. The wind blew through his raven black hair and the baby's petal, pink tuff of hair on her head. The baby cooed again, her small fingers wrapping around his large finger. He looked at the infant, a faint smile appearing on his lips. The child cooed once again, a gust of wind blew causing the baby to shiver. He brought the child closer to his chest and began to walk into the forest. _

_The young vampire appeared in front what seemed to be more of the forest he was traveling in. Yet, it wasn't. He waved his beautifully clawed hand in a circle. He placed his hand to his side as the 'forest' in front of him dissolved to reveal iron gates that stood taller than a mountain. The guards at the gates quickly fixed their postures as they watched the young man walk up with the small bundle in his arms._

_Both guards bowed as the young vampire reached the gates. The youngest guard spoke to the demon "Uchiha-sama, may I ask why…" "Hagane, what I have in my arms is none of your concern" the Uchiha replied coldly. "Yes, milord, forgive me." The Uchiha nodded curtly and proceeded to walk into the village. As the young Uchiha walked he gained looks from each of the villagers. He easily ignored the looks as he focused on telling his family he was bringing home a human infant._

_He finally stopped at a large estate that stood towards the back of the village. The Uchiha Estate to be precise, his home and the soon to be home of the human in his arms, he walked in casually looking for signs of his family. He heard his mother running into the main hall to welcome him home. His mother halted in the hall, smiling widely at her youngest son. "Sasuke, you're home." Her face filled with joy at seeing him. _

_The onyx eyed vampire faintly smiled at his mother. "Yes, I'm home. Where is father?" "He's in his study, wh-" She paused as her shining onyx eyes fell on the bundle in her son's arms. She looked at her son in worry, when they heard people behind them. Their attention quickly was turn to two men. One was only a few years older than Sasuke, the other one the father of both males. Both men's eyes were focused on the bundle. "Is that…" The father began. "Yes, father I brought a human child into your home. To become..."_

_"...My servant"  
_

Sasuke leaned his back against the tree his eyes closed as he remembered that faithful day, when he met her. The most beautiful, exotic, curious, little creature he ever had the chance to meet. His dear, beloved Sakura, the angel that grows among the sinful, the child that is bullied by those who see her as food…his, and only his possession, had actually changed him

No one has ever reached that feat, except for the man that made him the way he was. The man who dares call himself Grandfather, the man who has lived beyond the eons…the man called Madara.

Sasuke looked down shaking his head from the thought of him. His little blossom was about fifteen now. She grew up wonderfully, with graceful curves sure to fill out even more as she ages, long silky legs that helped her almost out run him and his elder brother and a soft featured face that looked as if the Lady Amaterasu, herself, carved her out fine marble.

He smiled. She was just perfect only another year until he could finally mate with her and turn her into a vampire. At least what the elder council promised him. He continued to look down. Sakura was bent over and seemed to picking wild flowers. He mused that his mother asked her of this favor.

His mother, Mikoto, greatly adored Sakura, thinking her to be the daughter she always wanted. His father was disgusted by her. Fugaku was raised to hate humans, think them weak and only necessity for food. His father, Madara of course drilled this in to him. Fugaku tried them same with both Sasuke and Itachi, but failed. Itachi was the most beloved out of the brothers, heir to throne of the village Kohona, only one the few villages with only purebred vampires and demons. Others were being acceptable to humans and allowing them to mate with the lesser beings.

Sasuke leaned his head back, remembering when he asked the council if he could mate with Sakura. On outrage they said. She was human he was nobility. They agreed in the end when Sasuke threatened he would walk after his brother was crowned, refusing anything involving the clan. Of course they only upheld this if Sasuke agreed to the restrictions. He could mate her, but she must be sterilized so, no half-breeds could be produced and that he take a mistress, since you can hove only one true mate, another purebred vampire to produce his children, of the council's choosing. Sasuke was disgusted by this and still fights this battle. He has already made the threat to leave to the most mixed village, Oto.

But for now it was the best he could do…if he has to leave, he will and his Blossom will come with him. First, however, he must make sure she is his and only his. She was getting _to_ close to his older brother.

* * *

Please review! Tell me your thoughts I want to know, without readers, authors are nothing!


	2. Chapter 1

"Iruka-sensei, why did the demon kill the woman anyways when he saw the baby?" Said a little boy with a very long scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, did he crave for her something? Did he just come for the baby? If so, why her?" said another boy who had a very runny nose.

"**Well, Konohamaru, Udon, he was actually just trying to kill the mother. Since the woman offered up her child he was disgusted by the mother and killed her anyways" **

"But, Iruka-sensei why did the demon want her anyways, why didn't he just kill her too?" 

"**Moegi, the demon just felt like he could give the baby a better life" **

"Oh" said the three in unison. "Iruka-sensei, I have a few more questions." Stated Moegi 

"**Yes, Moegi?" **

"Well, when the demon Sasuke waved his hand did he open another reality or something? And when he took the baby Sakura home, how could his father tell she was human could smell or feel her or something?"

"**Moegi, no Sasuke does not live in another dimension, all he did was use demon magic to reveal his village, all humans and demons live in the same reality. To answer your other question, yes Sasuke's father could tell by her scent that she was human, he nesscarily didn't feel her as human, just by her scent. Does that answer your questions?" **

"Yes, thank you Iruka-sensei" 

"**Now, anymore questions? Yes, Konohamaru?" **

"One, question how can Sakura be a servant at the age she is now?"

"**Well, she isn't going to be come his servant at that age, he… well I don't want to give away the story now, so just listen. Now, on with story." **

Chapter One

Seven years had passed since the demon had brought the infant to his home. Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan was watching a little human girl paint. He had seen her drawing in the court yard everyday since she could walk, talk and use a pen, drawing breath-taking pictures any well known artist would envy. She truly was gifted. When he had seen her first picture that see had given him, he had decided then to get her supplies.

He sighed. He really hated disturbing her when she painted but…

"Sakura!" He abruptly commanded. The young girl twisted around in her chair to see her lord. "Lord Sasuke! Oh… I'm sorry. I forgot my chores again, didn't I?" The pinked haired little girl looked to the ground as she realized her mistake. Sasuke chuckled lightly. "Sakura, it's alright. But, I'm hungry and you know I only prefer your food." The little girl giggled. "I know, Lord Sasuke." He smiled faintly. He had to admit for a human she was adorable. He moved out of the room doorway as the little girl scuttled down to the kitchen her short pink hair flying awkwardly behind her head.

Sakura ran down the flight of stairs, down to the kitchen, though not without getting noticed by the older demon brother. Itachi's nose twitched as smell the little human's flower scent reached his nose. He turned to see her running down the stairs with her kimono tripping her on occasion. He put his weapon; he had polishing, down and walked over to the young girl that had fallen by his door. "Sa. Ku. Ra." He paused after each syllable in her name.

"_**I had looked up at him. My emerald eyes shining as I blushed. Since I had been four, I had loved Uchiha Itachi. Not that I meant to. I just always saw my lord as a father never a lover, but his brother on the other hand. He was so calm, handsome, yet cold, uncaring, he was a true demon. No feelings, no heart, no warmth, yet, he was always the one I turned to when it started." **_

The girl looked up. Tears streaming down her face from the fall. She watched as elder demon brother crotched down to help her. "Sakura, are you all right?" He asked his voice monotone. Sakura sniffed her green eyes shining from her tears. "Yes, Lord Itachi. I'm fine. I just scarped my knee" Itachi proceeded to inspect her knee. His pale, large, soft hands gently guiding it over her scrape. She slightly winced, yet blushed at his action. He murmured a soft sorry as he chuckled at her blush. He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and took a dropper and dropped the weird liquid onto her skin.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched her red, puffy, swollen, stingy skin heal from the clear liquid. "T…tt…thank you, Lord Itachi", her smile brightening up her face. He chuckled at her. "You ok, now?" He asked as he stood up. The young girl nodded her head. "Yes, thank you!" "Your welcome, little blossom, now go finish your chores. So, Sasuke won't complain." She nodded her head again as she ran off once again.

A short while later Sakura walked back to Sasuke's room, carrying his food. She walked into his room only to pause. She heard a strange noise come from the bathroom. "aaaaaaaaah" A soft groan. Sakura walked closer to the bathroom and pressed her against the door. She heard this strange noise again this time louder and huskier. Again, she heard it, this time confirming it was coming from Sasuke. Sakura panicked and immediately opened the door. She found her lord on the ground with his pants down and...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" Sakura creamed and turned on her heels and ran. In there was her lord and a young blonde demoness who was eating... Sakura screamed again as she ran down the stairs. Sasuke, now fully dressed, was hot on her heels.

Sakura ran to her room. Slamming her door she hid in her bathroom as heard Sasuke come in to her room. "Sakura, come out. It's ok. You're not in trouble I just want to explain" Sakura opened the door peering at her lord. Sasuke sat down on the bed. "Sakura, sit down on the bed" Sakura obeyed her lord as she sat. "Sakura..." "Lord Sasuke, I'm so sorry I didn't mean...I just heard..." Sasuke raised his hand to silence her. "Sakura, it's ok. I'm sorry if I worried when you heard my groans." Sakura blushed. She may have been seven but, Lady Mikoto had explained did things like that to her. "They way it sounded it, I thought you were…" She looked down at her feet, her face pinker than her hair.

"Sakura, it's ok. Just next if you hear noises like that don't come in" Sakura nodded, her face still red. Sasuke chuckled as he looked down at the young human girl. His onyx eyes scanning over face, "Sakura, if you want you may have the rest of the day off to paint." Sakura looked at Sasuke. She giggled and hugged and proceeded to grab her supplies and went down to the courtyard.

_**"Embarrassing as it was, I never took that day as a heed of warning. It would only **__**be eight years more before I was forced to do what Lady Ino was so willing to do."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Naruto in any way. I don't own the plot either this was my best friend's idea I'm just writing it.**

I am so sorry, that I haven't updated in years! Fanfiction wouldn't accept my new browser and documents and I lost my internet connection and it just sucked!. Either way I'm updating and posting. I'm redoing ch1, because the grammar was pretty bad, Ch2 will be up the same time new ch1 is, enjoy!

"_**Bold Italics"- **_Narrator talks to public (Sakura's diary entries)

**"Bold Underline"-** Sensei (Iruka)

_Italics- _Poem, Tale, Flashback

**Bold- **Inner Sakura

'**Bold'**- Demonic Sasuke

"Underline"- Audience (Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi)

What I mean about Audience is you may ask questions (or thoughts) like your back in kindergarten asking your teacher about the story. Think of your old Grade K teach and pretend you're like Konohamaru listening to the story. So, when you review if have a question you would like to ask put it your review and I'll try and put your question in the story.

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M for Abuse, Neglect, Language, Sexual Content, Rape, and Violence

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Slight Itachi/Sakura

Summary: _**"Possessions, things, objects one owns to care for, love, and cherish right? No, not in most cases in ways possessions mean servants, slaves, property. Here I am to tell you a small tale that leads to abuse, deceit, depression, hope, fear, and lust." - Haruno Sakura, 16th July, 1407**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own Naruto in any way. I don't own the plot either this was my best friend's idea I'm just writing it.**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Haha, anyways if you haven't read the grammar proper ch1, I sorry for the long delay. Here's ch2 and I'm also publishing a new story with Sasuke as a teacher-mafia leader and Sakura is his little student. My new pen name will be Innocent Crimson Wynter. And I think that is all. Enjoy ch2!**

**P.S Chapters form here on out are all Sakura's POV, she will still have her diary entries but this gives more of her telling the story thorugh her diary, than Iruka telling it. The Iruka and Konohamaru's group is still apart of this but only in a select few chapters.**

"_**Bold Italics"- **_Narrator talks to public (Sakura's diary entries)

"**Bold Underline"-** Sensei (Iruka)

_Italics- _Poem, Tale, Flashback

**Bold- **Inner Sakura

'**Bold'**- Demonic Sasuke

"Underline"- Audience (Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi)

What I mean about Audience is you may ask questions (or thoughts) like your back in kindergarten asking your teacher about the story. Think of your old Grade K teach and pretend you're like Konohamaru listening to the story. So, when you review if have a question you would like to ask put it your review and I'll try and put your question in the story.

Title: Precious Possession

Rating: M for Abuse, Neglect, Language, Sexual Content, Rape, and Violence

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura, Slight Itachi/Sakura

Summary: _**"Possessions, things, objects one owns to care for, love, and cherish right? No, not in most cases in ways possessions mean servants, slaves, property. Here I am to tell you a small tale that leads to abuse, deceit, depression, hope, fear, and lust." - Haruno Sakura, 16th July, 1407**_

Chapter Two

"_**I'm 15 years old today. Lord Sasuke is throwing me a small party. I told him that I didn't need one, but like Lord Sasuke he insisted as I am his little Blossom."- Haruno Sakura, 28**__**th**__** March, 1406**_

My birthday, I was fifteen and I couldn't believe it. Fifteen years since Lord Sasuke brought me into his home, giving me a life that my own mother didn't want me to have.

My mind was drifting as I walked along the shore of the small lake, that's when I noticed something unusual. **Is that Lord Itachi, swimming? **I immediately blushed. He was a good looking man. I was a hormonal teenage human girl. ".Ra, are you spying on me? I looked up and saw Lord Itachi standing only three feet from me. I blushed, again. " N…nnn…no, lll..lord…Iiii…tachi." "Are you sure little blossom?" "Y…yy…yes."

"You know Sasuke is looking for you right?" I looked at Lord Itachi blankly. "He is?" "hmmm… He was saying something about new clothes for you." I was gone in an instant. When Lord Sasuke got me either art supplies or clothes, he apparently had a new whore. I ran into to his room to if he was there and like the devil he was, he was standing in front his mirror. "Um…Lord Sasuke…" "Sakura, it seems Itachi gave you my message?" I nodded. "Mi'lord… is there something you need or…" "Sakura, your fifteen now correct?" I nodded. Lord Sasuke looked at me for a few seconds before he turned around. "I no longer want you associating with any other male, other than myself." I gapped at him. "Lord Sasuke, Lord Itachi….?" I was lost for words. Sasuke turned towards me again, glaring. " Sakura, you heard me, not one male you may be around, not even my brother, especially my brother." I gasped; he was forbidding me form communicating with most of my friends. "…but…why?" "Because, Sakura you are mine and mine alone and I don't trust them." He was staring at me hard, like if I questioned any more he would actually hurt me. I nodded. "I'm sorry Lord Sasuke, I will do as you ask." "Thank you, and also tomorrow where going shopping, you've out grown all your old kimonos, your legs are starting to show to much." I looked at him, then down at myself. He was right, but I did have feeling, it had to do with his new possessiveness over me. I bowed and Left the room. He had never forbid me from anything like this. What was going on?

" _**My party was a blast, except Lord Sasuke would not let me from his side. I knew there is something wrong, I just don't know what. He still acts and seems like his sweet self, but…"- Haruno Sakura, 28**__**th**__**March, 1406.**_

I'm sorry that it's short, there will be another part added on to it, this is just a little something for now. The actual dark stuff won't happen until chapter 5, I just want to start developing Sasuke, part 2 of this chapter will have a very sweet moment with Sakura and Sasuke. So in about a day or two I'll have part two added on. So until then!


End file.
